The present disclosure relates to personal care and assistance products for use in the home. The disclosure includes toileting devices, combination bathing and toileting devices, wheelchair accessible bathing devices, laterally accessible chairs, articulating beds, and a system for transferring an individual from one elevation to a second elevation which includes a personal mobility device.
Improved medical care is resulting in an aging population with a high level of independence. This aging population has minor to moderate need for assistance in caring for themselves. A significant issue in this independence is the lack of facilities within the home to accommodate the reduced mobility of this population. The typical toileting, bathing, and furniture in the home are not suited for persons who have limited strength and mobility. Various products have been developed to address specific mobility and assistance needs, but the integration of the devices is lacking across the continuum of basic life activities experienced by individuals throughout the day. These basic life activities define the independence of individuals. The result is a need for a system for the home which provides independence across all of the basic life activities to provide a sense of independence for mobility challenged individuals.